A protector of the above mentioned type is known from WO 2007/061341 A1 and DE 298 21 849 U1. WO 2007/061341 A1 is concerned with the same problem as the present invention, namely to ensure a secure attachment of the protector to an underwear of a wearer while at the same time provide the attachment means at a reasonable cost. In WO 2007/061341 A1, a secure attachment is obtained by two strings of adhesive provided on the outer casing sheet, one transversely extended string of adhesive in a front part of the protector and a longitudinally extended string of adhesive in the rear part of the protector. The attachment of such a protector to underwear is normally safe and secure. However, under certain circumstances there is a risk that a protector will loose a portion or even the whole of its attachment to an underwear during use due to unsuitable movements of a the wearer, such as sitting with crossed-legs, or a not entirely correct application of the protector on the body of the wearer.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a protector of the type mentioned in the introductory paragraph having improved attachments means eliminating or at least greatly reducing problems related to movements of a user and also facilitating an application of such a protector to a user.